


The Kids In The Old Mansion - Ty Lee and Narcissa - Wattpad

by orphan_account



Series: The Kids In The Old Mansion [1]
Category: Avatar - Fandom, Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Kinda, frat house, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-13 16:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is an AU where 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Gen  AtLA characters and some LoK characters are all friends, not family. Though there are some siblings, same as canon, and relationships (below)...RELATIONSHIPSKorra/AsamiBumi/IzumiLin/TenzinAzula/Ty LeeSuki/Sokka (after breakup) Toph/Sokka
Relationships: Bopal, Korrasami, Linzin, Maiko - Relationship, Tokka, Tyzula, bumizumi - Relationship, kataang
Series: The Kids In The Old Mansion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551607
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeifongFirebender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeifongFirebender/gifts).

PART ONE - LINZIN

By the time Lin woke up, it was already six AM. She'd somehow lost her internal clock, which was always set to wake her up around half an hour earlier. She was glad, though, because she was happy. She had no idea why - it was probably some leftovers from a dream. Her dreams were always happier than her life, though she had to admit, she'd gotten very lucky with the way things had turned out for her and her sister.

She rolled out of bed, already dressed for the day in her grey leggings and white tank-top, and went to the bathroom. Once done in there, she walked downstairs to find her boyfriend, Tenzin, leaning on the kitchen table, eating a chocolate chip muffin that Jinora, Opal, and Su had made the night before. He looks cute today, Lin thought, running a hand through her hair. I wish I had brushed this rat's nest. They'd only started dating a month ago, and Lin was still very jittery with it all.

Tenzin, on the other hand, wanted to appear as calm, cool, and collected as possible, while on the inside his stomach did back flips every time she held his hand. And when she smiled - well, that's when he lost his cool and grinned like an electrocuted baboon. Even more so when he was the reason she smiled... Lin never found a reason to smile, but when she gave him that beautiful look he died a bit.

"Hey," he said. "Muffin?"

"Yes, please," she sighed as she took her seat. He walked into the pantry room and tossed her a blueberry muffin. He missed, by about three feet lo her left. Lin rolled her eyes, not unkindly, and leaned down to pick it up. "Thanks, Tez," she said, eating the muffin.

"Hey, uh, you know, n-no problem," he said, silently cursing himself for being so nonathletic.

Lin raised an eyebrow. "Why do you look like I'm about to murder you?"

"I - I dunno," he said, blushing as he slid into the seat next to her. Slowly, he put his hand on the table. "How'd you sleep?"

"I dunno," said Lin, puzzled. "I .. It was a good dream, I woke up smiling." His hand moved closer to hers. Only about three inches away now. "I just wish I could remember what it was." While she spoke, his hand moved in closer to hers, slowly and steadily, until he slipped his hand under hers and laced his suntanned tan fingers through her pale ones.

Lin nearly chocked on her muffin, heart beating so loud she was sure he could hear it. Tenzin smiled and said, "It sounds lovely."

"It was... I think," Lin said, and lowered her head onto his shoulder. Boy, at least she wasn't the one who had a rapidly beating heart... Pretty soon, they'd both have cardiac arrests.

Just then, the front door opened to reveal Sokka. He had clearly been beat up - two black eyes, a bloody nose, and a knife cut on his forehead. His body was covered in bruises, and something had clearly happened to his left foot. Lin and Tenzin stood, running over to him. She caught him as she fell, resting him on a couch nearby, while Tenzin closed the door. "Get Katara," Lin ordered before turning to Sokka. "Did they get it?"

"No," he said, and patted the inside pocket of his coat. As Lin pulled it open, she saw another cut on his chest. His green-and-white store uniform was stained... Oh, well, they'd take care of that later. As she gingerly pulled out the sack with the ten silver pieces, this month's wages, Katara ran in.

"Did you recognize them?" She asked before leaning out some water from a well.

"No," he repeated as she began to heal the cut over his eye. "Never seen them."

"How long ago was this?"

"I dunno, an hour?"

"An hour? Where did they get you?"

"Alley."

"Why in hell were you taking an alley at Six AM in one of the shadiest ares in Republic City?" Lin asked.

"I promised Suki I'd be here when she woke up."

"She didn't mean like this," Katara said. "She'll flip out if she wakes up and sees you like this."

Asami and Korra walked downstairs, still in their pajamas. "What's all the noise?" Korra asked. "Oh," she said when she saw Sokka.

"Help, please," Katara said. "There's a cut, on his chest. Remember to keep the water moving and focus on returning his energy to his heart."

She was training Korra healing, which for some reason, she discovered she could do as easily as breathing. Korra, however, was better at beating things with water whips than she was fixing them. (Katara couldn't help but wonder if it was a coincidence that their personalities were an exact mirror to that...)

The girls soon fixed him up, Katara taking extra care with Sokka's ankle.

"Thanks, sis," he said. "And Korra."

"Thanks, back," Korra said. "Training session, so now we don't have to beat up wild animals."

"Yeah," he said, standing.

"That's the third time you got yourself beat up this month," Katara said. She was the motherly figure of the group. "I swear, one more time before Azula's birthday in three weeks and I'm leaving you that way!"

(Hey, I never said she was a nice mom.)

"Uh, okay, yeah." Sokka scratched the back of his head, scared of his sister. "I'm gonna go.. Suki.. yeah," and he ran upstairs.

Lin laughed. "That was funny."

"Aw, I couldn't really. It just gets old, you know?"

"But we're not hurting innocent animals," Asami pointed out.

"Ooh, the animals," Lin said. "They annoy me. Half of the animals around here live under this old place."

"What do you expect when a bunch of homeless teens take over an abandoned mansion?" Tenzin asked. "We're lucky."

"Shut up." Lin started for the stairs. "I'm gonna go get changed."

When she walked into the room she shared with Izumi, she saw the Firebender awake and reading. "Hello," she said. "What was all the commotion about?"

"Nothing much, Princess," Lin said.

Of course, Izumi wasn't really the princess of anything. The real fire nation princess was called Izumi, though, and she was two years older than the girl currently rolling her eyes at the nickname.

"What, really? People catch you and Tenzin making -"

"We weren't making anything!" Lin said, shocked. "Why would you even - I've known him for like three months - we just started dating weeks ago -"

"Geez, I was going to say making out, but you can take that into a dirty context if you want."

Lin blushed. "No. We were just eating breakfast and kinda doing this weird side-hug-hold-hands thing when Sokka burst in. He got beat up again, lucky he didn't lose the money."

"For, like, the fourth time this month," Izumi said.

"Third, actually - where's your hairbrush?"

"My what?" Izumi asked. Lin never cared about brushing her hair - running her fingers through it a few times was always good enough for her.

Lin sighed. "Look, I just.. Can I borrow your hairbrush?"

"Sure," Izumi said. She slid off her bed and opened one of the drawers in her desk/makeup station.

"Thanks," Lin said, and began to brush her hair into a ponytail. "Hey... she asked after a second, holding the ponytail with one muscular arm and setting the brush down with the other, "How do you girly people keep these things up?"

"Like this," Izumi laughed. She showed Lin how to put in a hair tie, wondering how she'd never known.

"Thanks," the Earthbender said. She turned her head from side to side, looking at herself in Izumi's mirror. "Is this okay?"

"Yeah, it looks great," Izumi said, brushing her own hair before deciding to leave it down. "Why do you want to wear it like that? Am I rubbing off on you?"

"No..." Lin said, blushing.

"What, then?" Izumi asked. "And is that a bracelet?"

"Yes." Lin said, pulling out a green T-shirt and a pair of yellow shorts, before putting the shorts back and pulling a pair of black ones out. "Does this look okay?"

"Yeah, but -"

"I'm gonna go change." Lin tucked the clothes under her arm and walked into the bathroom, taking a deep breath.

When she walked out, Izumi was leaning against the bedside table that separated her half of the room from the Earthbender's. "Okay, is today important? Am I missing something? Because you're not in sweatpants. People can actually see your legs."

"That's the point," Lin mumbled, trying her shoelaces.

"Oh! It's for Tenzin, isn't it?" Izumi asked, knowing she'd hit the nail on the head when Lin didn't move or speak. "You're trying to impress him!"

"Shut up," Lin said.

"Aw, that's so cute!" Izumi said. "I mean, he's gonna love it! Really! Should I go get him so -"

Lin grabbed her arm as she attempted to walk to the door. "Izumi," she said, using the name she hadn't said since they first met to show she meant business, "One word about this and you're dead. But yes, tell him I want to talk to him." She paused. "And I'll be using the Earthbending Blind Bandit taught me to make sure nobody's listening. If they do I'll bend them to hell."

Izumi nodded and ran when Lin let go of her wrist, pausing to think about what she was going to say.

She didn't even know why she wanted to see Tenzin, she realized as she pulled off the silver chain around her wrist. All she knew was she wanted him to see her in this outfit because she thought she looked gross every time they saw one another, and maybe now he'd think she was pretty.. she couldn't tell him that, he'd be weirded out.. all over a stupid outfit...

A knock on the door, then it opened. "Lin?" he asked. She sucked in her breath, fiddling with the silver chain, her back turned to him. She could tell the moment he saw her - he sucked in his breath, and when it let out he made this weird animal noise. Maybe that of a Molerat?

"Uh, hi, Lin, Izumi said.." he never finished his sentence and closed the door instead. What was he supposed to say? She looked really, really pretty like that, her hair up and her muscular legs showing, and the way the sunlight from her window made her look angelic. But she was also just standing there like a statue...

Meanwhile, Lin bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. She tried to reason through something to say, but all she could hear was the blood pounding in her ears and internally screaming What do I do, What do I do, What do I do??

Tenzin walked around to face her, and when he saw the look on her face dread filled his heart. He grabbed her shoulders and asked, "Lin? What's wrong, Linnie?"

She opened her eyes when he used the nickname he'd only said in his head. "Nothing.. Just, I .. stubbed my toe on the dresser and it kinda hurt.." she lied.

He smiled. "Good, I'm glad you're okay." Suddenly, he realized his hands were on her shoulders. He dropped them to his sides, then stuffed them in his pockets. After a moment of her standing there, both of them watching as she wrapped the chain around her finger over and over, he said, "You look beautiful like that."

Her head snapped up, light grey eyes shining. "I do?" She asked.

"Yeah," he said. "I mean, you're always beautiful, but in those shorts - and your hair - and with that face of yours," he gushed, kinda nervous. "I mean... Lin, you're absolutely gorgeous!"

Lin beamed in a way he'd never seen and she'd never felt, and both of their hearts melted.

Then she did something she'd never thought she'd do. She grabbed the collar of his shirt, leaned up, and pressed her lips to his. This was her first kiss, as it was his, and he was shocked before pulling his hands from his pockets and kissing her back, hands on her waist.

\----------------------------------------------------

PART TWO - LUNCH

"Hey!" Toph yelled, banging on the door and scaring Tenzin and Lin. "Hope you're decent, because it's time for lunch!"

"Of course we're decent!" Lin shrieked, turning Fire Nation red.

Tenzin stood up and offered her his hand. "Come on," he said. "We've played enough Pai Shao. We should take a walk after lunch, maybe train..."

"Okay," Lin said. She wondered if he expected her to wear what she normally did when she was training with Toph... in other words, leggings and a sports bra.

He paused, amused at the look on her face. "You can just keep the shirt on if it makes you feel weird," he added, as if knowing what she was thinking.

"Yeah. Okay."

"Lunch!" Toph reminded.

"We're coming," Tenzin said while Lin, still holding his hand, opened the door.

"Yeah, yeah," the blind girl said, walking to the staircase.

Downstairs, Zuko raised his eyebrows. "You look.. nice," he said to Lin.

She picked up a sandwich from the plate on the middle of the table. "As opposed to any other day?" He asked.

"Uh.. no, I mean.."

Mai laughed. "She's messing with you," she said, poking his shoulder.

"Hey," Suki said, "that's alright... you Earthbender girls can be scary when you want to."

"Hey!" Su said. "We aren't!"

"Yeah, Little Badgermole," Bumi said. "But Moody and Blind Bandit sure are."

"I hate that nickname," Lin said.

"I hate mine, too," Su said.

"Yeah, I'll just call you Suyin," Bumi teased.

A rock flew in from the window and hit his shoulder. Kya laughed.

"Hey.. Be nice.." He warned. "Or I'll beat you up."

"You could never," she said.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I'll make the earth swallow you."

"Don't underestimate nonbenders," Asami said.

"You should see her train," said Korra. "Amazing - Asami's a total badass!"

"Aw, thanks, babe!" The pale girl said.

"I don't need your mushy stuff ruining my good meal," Toph said, drinking lemonade.

"Same!" Kai spoke up from where he sat next to Jinora.

"You don't like coupely things?" she asked him.

"What - no, I mean - like -"

"Do you think you'll ever get a girlfriend?" Jinora asked, trying to be discreet while taking a sip of lemonade.

"Well... The girl I like hardly knows I exist.."

"Maybe she's waiting to see if you like her back.."

"How do you know if a girl likes you.."

"Ask her out, dummy.."

"And if I'm afraid of making the first move and being rejected.."

"Maybe you won't be.."

"If I am.."

"Take the jump even when you can't see where you'll land when you fall, that's life.."

"How do you make a move.."

"Just tell someone how you feel.."

"But what if I'm afraid to ask her to her face.."

"Write her a letter or something.."

The entire time, the rest of the friends were watching. Some were amused, some rolling their eyes, and Toph was smirking.

"You're talking about each other. I feel your heartbeats."

"No I'm not!" they said at the same time.

"Heartbeats never lie..." Toph sang, grinning.

"JINORA'S GOT A BOYFRIEND!?" Ikki screamed.

"NO!!" Jinora stood and ran from the table into her bedroom, Kai running outside somewhere. 

Toph stood. "I'm going to go practice Metalbending," she said.

"Oooo-kayyyy," Bolin said.

"That has to be one of the most awkward things I've ever seen," Mako agreed.

\----------------------------------------------------

PART THREE - NEW RECRUITS

"Hey," Asami said, knocking on the door to the bedroom that Bumi and Zuko shared.

"Come in," the nonbender said.

She opened the door to reveal him, a calculator, a list of things to pay off, and a stack of money. "Oh, is this a bad time?"

"No, you're good," he said. "I was just finishing. We're going to have two dozen extra silver pieces and one gold to the fund." The 'fund' was to get a paid-off house for all of them.

"Great!" Asami said, sitting on Zuko's bed and leaving the door open. "So, um, you know how I'm the newest here?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, I was wondering, how do new kids join?"

"You just have to bring them in. They'll be asked to tell their story, and if they don't want to that's fine. We'll just get them a room and they'll be set." He paused. "Why, you have someone in mind?"

"Two kids, actually... Twin brothers. A waterbender and a firebender, the waterbender's mute. But they're nice kids, only seven when we met, and I took them under my wing. But then I moved in here a few weeks ago.. And haven't seen them since."

"Bring them in for dinner tomorrow."

"Alright."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Guys, this is Wen and Zari," Asami said.

The two boys put their hands in the traditional Fire Nation style and bowed. "Pleased to make your acquaintance," said the boy with longer hair.

"You don't need to bow," Korra said, shaking their hands. "We're a pretty relaxed group."

"I didn't expect there to be so many," The boy said. "Asami said a few friends."

"There are a lot of us," Bumi said. "Twenty-seven, I believe, if you decide to join."

The other boy, who had shorted hair, nodded. He gently touched his brother's wrist, then began to do complicated had gestures.

"Of course," he said. "I forgot to introduce us. I am Zari, Firebender, and this is my brother, Wen, Waterbender. My brother is deaf. He cannot hear, but he can speak to you."

"How old are you?" Kya asked.

"Thirteen."

"That makes you the youngest," Su said. "Wohoo! I'm not Little Badgermole anymore!"

"No, you're Fun-Sized Badgermole," Sokka decided. Bumi cracked up.

"Would you feel okay telling us your story?" Aang asked, ignoring Sokka and Bumi's wild laughter.

Wen made many hand gestures.

"Actually," Zari said, "We were wondering if we could hear yours first."

"Okay," Kai said. "I'll go first."

\----------------------------------------------------

\----------------------------------------------------

Okay. So.

This is my first actual full story about AtLA or LoK. I hope you like it.

ALL CREDITS FOR BOTH ZARI AND WEN GO TO @BEIFONGFIREBENDER:  
https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeifongFirebender/pseuds/BeifongFirebender

Amazing, really, you won't be disappointed!!

Please, please comment! I'm new to posting stories and just recently found out I had an ability to write anything but sad poems abut dead people. So, yeah, reveiws? Please?

Thank you for reading,  
Nat


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This begins the kids' stories, and the next few chapters will be as well. I wanted to kind of explore who some of them who got very little backstory was in the shows, and other than that, just to mess around and see where I could go. I tried to stick to canon on some and abandoned it on others, but I made sure that each character had the same traits they always did.
> 
> Again, thanks for reading!! :D  
-Nat

PART ONE - KAI

Okay, first off, just so you know me, my name's Kai.

Well, my problems started right when I was born. My mom died that night, but only as she told my dad she wanted me to be named Kai, after her old boyfriend. Screwed up, I know.

That's probably why my dad hated me. As long as I can remember, he was always drunk. He beat me when I wasn't cleaning or working at a local cabbage stand, or doing any of the other jobs I had. That's why I ran away when I was seven.

I lived on the streets for a while, still working. I stole what I needed here and there, until a week or two after I ran my dad called the cops on me. One of my friends, a girl named Shi, told me I had to run. So I did, to neighboring towns. I learned to steal what I could, when I could, and to never stay in one place too long.

Eventually, I ended up in Republic City. I was thirteen when I arrived, and had become a wanted criminal in all sorts of places. But stealing was all I knew.

One night, I broke into this place selling fancy jewelry. This weird guy, who had lots of scars but a kind face, showed up. He worked there. What I thought was weird was, why wouldn't he be more tough-looking? He had scars. He'd been though shit. But he was nice.

He asked what I was doing. I said, "Robbing you. Now put your hands up!" but he didn't. I was a scared kid. I didn't want to face a guy twice my size. So I ran.

The next night, I went to the same place. The same thing happened. On the third night, he grabbed my hand before I could run. He asked what my name was, I said, "Non Ya Business!" and tried to break free. But he had a strong grip.

He told me that stealing wasn't my only option, that I could ask for help. But I didn't believe in that. And I told him so, and what he said back to me has stuck with me for a while. "There's a place for kids like you." I told him I wasn't going to an orphanage, and he said that's not what he meant.

"We're all like this, at one point or another. Alone. With nowhere to go and nobody to run to. But there's an old mansion, three miles south of the city. Whenever you need to, run. Go there. People there will cover you. Always."

And I kicked him in the groin and ran again.

A few years later, I was fifteen. I ran into a store where the owner called the cops without me knowing, and when they showed up I jumped out a window in the back. I was on the south side of town, and they were coming after me.. I heard one say into his mike that they had no idea who I was.

I ran the three miles, and found the mansion. I ran right in and upstairs, and the muscular guy stepped out. He asked what I was doing, barging in at midnight, and explained that I was going to wake the others up. So I told him, just as the cops knocked on the door.

He took my hand and led me downstairs. He talked to the cops, lying about me not being right in the head and asking me to be excused, saying my name was Li the ninth and he was my father, Li the eighth.

In the morning, I met the guy, Bumi, his sister and brother Kya and Tenzin, and a few other kids, Toph, Mako and Bolin, and Mai. Ever since, I've been here.

\----------------------------------------------------

PART TWO - TOPH

My name is Toph. But you two may as well call me Blind Bandit, everyone else does.

My mom died when I was a baby, too. My dad ran, leaving me on the doorstep of a neighbor's house. Jackass. I hate him.

The neighbor raised me till I was ten. She was an Earthbender, and taught me all she knew. Which wasn't much. I learned more from Badgermoles that lived in nearby caves. They're blind like me. And they taught me to 'see' through vibrations in the earth. I can do it with wood, too, and concrete, but those are fuzzy-ish. I can't 'see' in loose stuff like sand or loose dirt, though.

Anyways, she was always poor. On my tenth birthday, I woke up in the middle of the night when I heard someone knocking on the door. She went to answer it. Turns out I was being sold as a laborer to some farm.

I wasn't gonna take that shit.

So I ran. I went to Republic City - the people there din't have to know I was blind, and I could get a paying job there. But I didn't find one. So I resorted to begging, using the "Poor me I'm a blind little girl who was abandoned by her father" thing to get more. And I got by pretty well.

When I was twelve, I came across this bending tournament thing. They held one every three months - and the winner got two hundred gold pieces! So I enrolled as the Blind Bandit, that's my nickname around these dunderheads.

I ended up winning, year after year. People doubted me for being a blind little girl? Well, I'm not blind to strategy. As in, "Poor me I'm blind -" BAM! Destroyed!

At one point, I was begging again, when Kya showed up. She offered for me to live with her and her brothers, saying she could use a girl around. Besides, she'd seen me bend. She thought I was amazing, she said.

Well, I hand't slept in a bed in five years. So I went, and now I'm stuck with these idiots, (she gestured to Sokka and Bumi), and these slightly less annoying idiots, (She pointed to the rest of the boys), and these intelligent life forms, (She pointed to the girls, who all laughed at Toph's joke and the boy's faces).

\----------------------------------------------------

PART THREE - TENZIN, KYA, & BUMI'S STORY

{{Bumi}}

I'm Bumi. Hi.

Our parents were killed in a fire. I was fifteen, Kya thirteen, Tenzin twelve. We were on the streets in Republic City, our home.

{{Tenzin}}

And I'm Tenzin.

So, well, at one point I got mad because they treated me like a total baby and ran away. I found this place, and fixed it up to prove I was worth something.

{{Kya}}

I'm Kya, their sister.

Anyways, Bumi and I loved it, we moved in right away. A few months later, Bumi got a job at the Jeweler's and I got one as a maid in a rich person's house. And after that, we kinda.. adopted other kids, you could say, starting with Blind Bandit. And...that's our story.

\----------------------------------------------------

PART FOUR - JINORA & IKKI'S STORY

{{Jinora}}

My name is Jinora.

My sister Ikki and I always knew growing up that we were airbenders, and as some of the last of our kind, we constantly found ourselves being put on display for it. Like, we were homeless and the town was pretty small, and Momma and Daddy couldn't find jobs. So we were preformers.

Sometimes, we were actresses - sometimes not. We often did dangerous things like jump off of five-story buildings, front flipping and back flipping, and laded on our feet. We tarted practicing that when I was four and she was three. We never cared - we thought it was fun.

One day, when I was twelve, I met this guy as I walked to buy a loaf of bread in the market. He said he was headed to the city, then asked where I was going. Turns out he'd assumed my sister and I were in some travelling circus. Well, we did live in a tent at the time.

Anyways, I told him we were just getting our parents money. "That's bullshit," he told me, "You aren't circus moledogs. You're their children! Why don't you just run away? I did when my dad used me to get him money."

So I went home, the whole time thinking about this boy. I realized too late I didn't know his name. Once there, I had this huge fight with my dad. He told me, "Fine! Just leave!" And I knew he didn't mean it, but I didn't care. I grabbed food and clothes and left.

\---"Hey!" Ikki said. "I wanna tell some too!"

"That's not the end of it!"

"Let me tell for a bit," Ikki whined.

Jinora rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Go ahead."---

{{Ikki}}

Okay, so, I followed her. She got mad at me and yelled, and I ran away from her, but then she found me and said, "We're family. Family sticks together."

"But," I said, "Then why did we leave Momma and Daddy?"

"Because they didn't treat us like family."

So, we went to the city. Preformed there until some random guy walked past and Jinora airbent herself in front of him. "What's your name?" Was the first thing she said.

"Um, Kai."

"I'm Jinora."

His face lit up. "Hey, Circus Girl!"

\--"Still my nickname for her," Kai said. He was sushed by a pissed Ikki.---

Then he asked where we were staying. She said we didn't have a place. So, Kai took us here, and TA-DA! New family! Jinora even got to meet her boyfriend again.

Jinora smacked her sister's arm. "Shut up before I airbend you to your worst nightmare."

\----------------------------------------------------

PART FIVE - ASAMI'S STORY  
(pls don't read if you've tried self-harm before)

My name is Asami.

I grew up rich. Loved racing and watching pro bending fights. Got everything I wanted. Including a boyfriend. Then the boyfriend's brother's crush started dating the boyfriend after we broke up. But my ex's new girl and I were already BFFs. After he broke up with her I got a weird feeling every time we were together, which was often because we rented an apartment together. As friends. But I wanted to be more than her friend, I realized.

And, well, while all of this occupied my mind, my dad was ill. One day I got a letter.... He died. And my stepmom... BITCH, she said, voice raised. Korra put her hand on the pale girl's wrist. Asami closed her eyes and took a deep breath before speaking again.

She said I was no longer welcome. That I would have to stay where I was or be arrested for trespassing. She'd never married my dad or adopted me, I was legally an orphan. In my dad's will it was stated that I should be given to the person he was closest to, as well as his estate and money, but I was thirteen and past the age. I was fifteen, to be exact.

One day, I woke up and the girl I loved wasn't there anymore. I convinced myself that I was nothing.. that she didn't love me, Dad didn't love me, and I did drugs. It was the first time I ever tasted a drop of alcohol that wasn't medicine, and I soon had too much at a bar where nobody knew me.

Three long months passed. Asami took another deep breath and squeezed Korra's hand.

Then she walked in. Found me with a knife to my throat, ready to end it all. Took me into her arms and said it was okay. And brought me here, where she'd been working to try and get us money for a real place before realizing she'd loved the people she was staying with like they were family.

So she brought me here. And I have never been happier.

"Wait," Mako said, "It was Korra?"

"Yeah," Asami said.

"So whoever dated you guys.. He was the last boy before you decided to start dating?"

"Yeah," Korra said. "What?"

"Must be real weird for him... he invented sexual orientation bending..."


	3. Chapter 3

PART ONE - LIN & SU'S STORY

\---Lin looked to Su. "You wanna tell first?"

"No," she said. "Just tell them everything."---

I'm Lin, this is my sister, Suyin. Called Su or Fun-Sized Badgermole.

Su and I had a strict mother. She was a single mom, we had two different dads, she was blind so I got stuck with stuff like helping Suyin with homework (It was math she couldn't get... Which Lin understood perfectly well. The elder had actually laughed when her teacher said there could be letters, until she realized her teacher hadn't been joking).

She wanted us to get used to being blind, because what if it happened to us? Their mom's mom was blind, her mom was blind, her mom was, so on and so on. They all lost their sight by the time they were 20. They grew up knowing this 'curse' would take them, a horrible way to raise a child.

Therefore, I was stuck helping a six-year-old puzzle out variables in classes that were too hard for her that she only took because our mother was well-liked. I hated her for it. I hated her, I hated Mom, I hated teachers, I hated me...

Hence my mom and sister's nickname for me, Moody. And all these idiots.

One day, my mom was being a bitch and told us that we were going to train so the monster wouldn't take us. She told us that we were benders, we could defend ourselves, because if we didn't then we'd have to go blind when we saw the monster's eyes. That was supposedly the curse we'd lived in fear of our whole lives.

My sister ran away, afraid of this monster. I ran to get her (not before landing a hit on my mom's nose, though, and I saw it was bloody as I ran out). When we found each other we were lost in the woods. We followed a path that led to this house, and Ikki was in the yard. She saw how desperate we were and took us in.

I don't know what happened to my mother, but I hope she died.

\----------------------------------------------------

PART TWO - KORRA'S STORY

My parents died when I was four of a plague. So I was put into my uncle's care. I didn't want to be, but I was sent to a boarding school. I made friends with a guy called Li and he introduced me to his girlfriend, Asami, and brother. I forgot the brother's name.

Anyways, we were good friends. I had an apartment and when Asami was breaking up with Mako she was also dealing with the fact that her home life was being wrecked as she found out that her dad cheated on her mom. So I let her stay with me.

I left at one point because I really cared about how Asami felt and wanted to live, so I went to the city and got a job and was making good money. Li called me at one point over summer break, like, "Asami's about to kill herself what happened." But the guy wouldn't let him near her. So, I forced my way past him, yanked the knife outta her hand, and carried her home.

Home being, here. We were just living here for a bit when we were talking and we realized.. Yeah, we could leave. We've got savings. She has rights to her dad's money. But what we wouldn't have? All these assholes and misfits that we call our family.

\----------------------------------------------------

PART THREE - MAKO & BOLIN'S STORY

{{Mako}}

Just call me Mako. No nicknames.

I was nine. Bo was six. A decade ago.

Our parents were happy. We were happy. Our parents died in a crash. We were thrown to the streets. Well, what was I supposed to do? I turned to Shady Chen, he taught me all sorts of stuff. I was in a gang and knew it, but that's how we could live. I kept the part about me being in a gang from Bo. He was little. I told him I worked for a cabbage stand guy and he bought it.

So, one day, the cops were on us. I was chucked in jail. And ... from there, that's Bo's part.

{{Bolin}}

\---Hey, boys! I'm uncle Bolin but you can call me Bo-Bo!

"They're not three," Toph said.

"And?" Bo asked.

"Treat them like adults," Izumi said. "They don't need to be babied."

Okay, so, call me Bo like everyone else, then.---

So, one day Mako didn't come home from the cabbage stand. I was eleven and knew the cabbage stand was not his job, that he worked for a gang. So I assumed he'd gotten arrested. I went and got an actual job at a cabbage stand, and made do with stealing and stuff till I was thirteen. Then I saw Toph fight as the Blind Bandit. I caught up to her after, asked where she lived so I could maybe send her letters. She asked where I lived, sarcastically, and I said on the streets. And she was all like, "Oh." then she was like, "Come on. Maybe you can live with me and my friends. But don't lag behind." So I did, and it was cool.

{{Mako}}

When I got outta jail, I checked out the alley he used to be in. I got a job at a restaurant as a waiter and then I was all good. Got an apartment, and then I ran into Bo. He was at my restaurant eating with this airbender girl. I asked how he was doing, said I got an apartment, he said they were living with friends and I offered my place. He asked when I got off work and I told him, "Nine."

When I got off, I saw to shady guys. They walked over when they saw me, smiled and introduced themselves as Zuko and Bumi. They said they were Bolin's friends. Always on the defensive, I said, "If he's in a gang I'm pulling his sorry ass out. Right now. Where's the hideout?"

But they were cool. So I went with them, they showed me they weren't a gang and I lived here ever since.

\----------------------------------------------------

\----------------------------------------------------

Have a lovely day!

-Nat


End file.
